


A first

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST, Kansai Johnny's Jr.
Genre: First Dates, First Time, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Hamada hadn’t stopped talking for a second since they had walked out the restaurant.And it had been quite some time, considering that they were almost arrived to the elder’s home.Daiki was really starting to wonder when and if he was going to stop, and when he would’ve finally admitted he was nervous about that night.





	A first

“That okonomiyaki was really good, don’t you think so Dai-chan? One of these days we should all meet together for lunch. I don’t know where Akito found it, but with the passion he’s got for food I’m not surprised he knew it. I’ve got to remember to mail him later, to tell him we liked it.”

Hamada hadn’t stopped talking for a second since they had walked out the restaurant.

And it had been quite some time, considering that they were almost arrived to the elder’s home.

Daiki was really starting to wonder when and if he was going to stop, and when he would’ve finally admitted he was nervous about that night.

Neither of them had called it a date and neither had let on that it could somehow be, but the mere fact of ignoring it didn’t change the reality of the facts, nor did it make it less obvious that is was something more than a friendly meeting.

The younger understood how Takahiro must’ve felt – after all he hadn’t dated anyone after Nakata – but at the same time he couldn’t help but feeling impatient, wanting something more from that night, to finally lash out what he had hidden for so long.

The growing affection for his friend had turned too fast in something he couldn’t handle, and that he had never felt before, so he was nervous as well, even though in a different way and for different reasons than Hamada.

And the latter was still talking when they arrived in front of the building where he lived, and foreseeing a different ending to the night from what he wanted, Shigeoka could only take the initiative, before it was too late.

He quickly got close to him, tiptoeing and kissing his lips, soft, trying to catch fast any signal from him, to decide if he should’ve gone on or stop, then having to face his own defeat.

But it wasn’t needed. Takahiro seemed surprised at first, but he didn’t pull away from the younger’s lips; he brought his arms around his waist, holding him close and deepening the kiss, desire that Daiki was more than happy to fulfil.

The way to the elder’s apartment couldn’t seem longer than this, and when they finally closed the door behind their back they were kissing again, searching for each other, trying to get rid of clothes the fastest way possible, as if they were paying now the effects of a long pent up tension.

When he felt him pushing inside of him, Daiki clenched his eyes, clawing Hamada’s arms and keeping still, trying to enjoy the feeling at his most.

He had been waiting for it, a lot, and now that he finally knew what it meant to be so close to him he wanted to feel it again and again, and wanted to be like that forever, fighting against every instinct in his body telling him to keep moving, to find some relief.

Hamada thrust hard inside of him, bringing his hand around Daiki’s erection and trying to set a rhythm to his movements, prey of the arousal.

When Shigeoka climaxed he forced himself to keep his mind clear, focusing on the elder still inside of him, moaning out loud when Hamada leant over and bit his shoulder, marking him, while he came inside of him.

He had expected it to feel worse, once it was over, but something in Hamada’s behaviour, something in his eyes and in the way he was smiling to him forbade him to feel sad.

He didn’t want that time to be the only one, and his instinct right then told him that wasn’t going to be the case.

“Now that I think about it.” the elder told him after a few minutes, almost casually, “I don’t think I want to go back there with all the others. What do you think?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daiki shook his head and couldn’t help but laughing, but he didn’t answer. It wasn’t necessary.

Hamada knew exactly what the younger desired. And now that he knew as well what Hamada’s were, there was nothing more he should be concerned about.


End file.
